


The Comfort Now

by Katherine



Category: Riders of the Realm - Jennifer Lynn Alvarez
Genre: Captivity, F/F, Pegasi, Present Tense, Set during Across The Dark Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 22:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17989997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: The two pegasi mares are allowed to share a stall, for these few days.





	The Comfort Now

Echofrost swivels her ears, listening to the soldiers tramping outside the barn. Echofrost trusts those other Landwalkers rather a rather significant amount less than she trusts Rahkki. All the more so since Rahkki tried to set herself and Shysong free.

The two pegasi mares are allowed to share a stall, for these few days, kept at the Uncle's farm that the Gorlan giants part ruined. Still held captive, but with the comfort now of each other's company. In the Kihlari barn solid walls kept them apart. Here, they can touch.

Tonight, the big swamp buffalo Lutegar turns her bulk away from them, as if there is something to politely not see. Perhaps there is, or at least there will be. Shysong's breath is warm on Echofrost's back as she starts to groom between her purple-feathered wings. Echofrost angles her wings a little wider, encouraging the soft contact.

Echofrost has seen all kinds of strength in other pegasi, in battle and in hardship. Shysong's deep-hidden bravery in how she bides her time, her patience in acting tame, is like no other.

In the dimness of the stable, Shysong's blue roan colouring looks different than it did when flying free in a bright sky. Here, she seems near to grey-white, like a dusk sky dimmed by thick cloud-cover.

Echofrost's breathing has speeded. One inhale catches in her throat as she feels the scraping cut edges of Shysong's flight-feathers against her haunches. But then Shysong's wing is softly touching her rump.

In this moment, it does not matter that they have both been grounded, both their wings trimmed. Nor that they have been captured and are held below the reach of Storm Herd. Shysong is nipping at Echofrost's neck, less and less gentle as the feeling between them turns wilder. One of her wings keeps touching Echofrost, where Echofrost has splayed her hind legs and flagged her tail.

Echofrost buries her face in Shysong's other wing, in blue feathers and the scent of her, and pretends that they are free together.


End file.
